The King Obsession
by Akitsune
Summary: Le narcissique Jean-Jacques Leroy ne désire qu'une chose: faire de Yuri Plisetsky sa royale propriété. Petit OS sur un couple que j'adore et qui manque cruellement de fanfiction. C'est une de mes premières fanfic j'espère qu'elle vous plaira j'attend vos reviews!


Un an après le dernier Grand Prix, Jean-Jacques était de retour en Russie pour de nouvelles qualifications. Sur de lui et de son nouveau programme qui le qualifierai sans hésiter, d'autres pensées habitaient le cerveau de JJ et ce depuis leur première rencontre :

« Yuri Plisetsky.

Comment, du haut de tes 15 ans as tu réussi à complètement changer l'existence du King que je suis ? Je ne le comprends toujours pas. Toujours est t'il que depuis ma rencontre avec toi, il y a quelques mois, dans mon pays, au cours des qualifications pour la finale du Grand Prix, je nourris une véritable obsession pour toi. J'en ai même perdu la femme qui aurait du partager le reste de mon existence et à qui j'étais promis.

A chacune de nos rencontres je ne peux m'empêcher de te taquiner pour faire ressortir ce côté soupe au lait qui me fait rire et qui me rend fou de toi. Quand tu rentre sur la glace je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, que pour tes mouvements si raffinés et gracieux contrastant tellement avec ton caractère mais révélant une part de toi que je trouve réellement séduisante.

Dès que je t'aperçois la seule chose dont j'ai envie c'est de te prendre dans mes bras, de t'embrasser, de te posséder, de te faire mien, ma propriété royale exclusive. Ah Yuri-chan qu'a tu fait de ma vie ! »

C'est ce que le Canadien aurait aimé dire a Yurio dès qu'il l'avait revu mais évidement c'était impossible, même lui et son assurance légendaire ne pouvait pas dire ce genre de choses surtout à un individu pareil qui n'hésiterai pas a lui frapper un bon coup de pied bien placé.

Le Canadien seul dans sa chambre ne pouvait retenir les pensées plus ou moins obscènes qui traversaient son cerveau concernant le jeune Russe et son corps se mettait à réagir provocant un durcissement de sa virilité inévitable que JJ ne parvenait pas a calmer malgré toute la royale volonté qu'il y mettait. Après tout Leroy était tout de même humain. Il se leva donc, se dirigea dans la salle de bain et sous une douche chaude entreprit un plaisir solitaire en laissant partir son esprit dans ses fantasmes dont le tigre russe était le personnage principal.

Une fois calmé sa majesté se redirigea dans son lit et pu enfin trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin la coupe Rostelecom commençait et JJ était ravi de pouvoir se montrer à un public rempli de ses fans et surtout à son Yurio.

Il débarqua d'un pas royal, accompagné de ses parents, qui lui servaient de coach, autour de la glace. Il y trouva l'objet de son obsession dans une nouvelle tenue qui, comme toujours, lui allait a ravir. Elle était de couleur bleu turquoise assortie de motifs noirs formant des volutes décorées de milles brillants. Ces tenues étaient toujours à l'image de son patinage : raffinées et angélique. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en demi-queue se terminant sur un chignon serré laissant tout de même sa mèche caractéristique lui cacher un de ses beaux yeux verts émeraude. Cela plaisait beaucoup au Canadien qui se dirigea vers ce dernier et,en lui retirant le casque qu'il avait sur les oreilles,se pencha pour lui chuchoter d'un air moqueur volontaire:

-Toujours aussi en beauté lady-yuri ~

le Tigre russe, fidèle à lui même, se retourna les joues rosies par la gène et la colère et se mit à hurler sur JJ comme il en avait l'habitude :

-Enfoiré !D'ou tu me retire mon casque pour me dire des conneries pareilles BAKA !

JJ savait parfaitement que son geste aurait eut cet effet et afficha un sourire satisfait qui ne manqua pas d'énerver encore plus Yurio. Cependant un élément que n'avait pas prévu le Canadien ne manqua pas de le perturber. Au moment ou Yurio rentrait sur la glace pour commencer son programme court, le Kazakh Otabek Altin prit le blond dans ses bras lui déclarant un « davai » plein de douceur, et Yurio, au lieu de lui crier dessus ou de le repousser comme JJ l'attendait, le serra à son tour dans ses bras.

Quelque chose en Jean-Jacques venait de se briser il sentait comme une sueur froide parcourir son corps de la tête au pied et son air si satisfait se transforma en visage figé par la sidération.

« pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui a le droit de te toucher, de te prendre dans les bras ? Qu'es ce que ça veut dire tout ça ….

perdu dans ses pensées JJ n'avait vu que la fin du programme de son amour caché qui était, bien-sur, magnifique.

Yurio en sortant de la glace remarqua l'air perturbé de son ennemi et ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer :

-bah alors qu'es ce que t'a abrutit pourquoi tu tire cette tronche ?

JJ reprit ses esprit et son masque pour cacher sa peine et ses intentions et tenta de répondre de façon insolente et moqueuse comme il avait l'habitude :

-oh mais j'étais bien trop absorbé par ta performance princesse Yuri ~

ce dernier bien-sur s'énerva et pesta contre le canadien comme d'accoutumé.

C'était à son tour de monter sur la glace. Cette compétition n'étant qu'une qualification, il n'avait pas la pression de la finale de l'an dernier et donc se sentait confiant comme à son habitude. Il embrassa son père et sa mère et entra sur la glace comme une rock-star faisant son entrée sur scène dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de cris de fangirl.

Le patineur canadien commença son programme avec la passion et l'énergie qu'on lui connaissait, puis, au milieu de sa performance, tenta de chercher son amant désiré dans la foule pour se donner encore plus de motivation. Malheureusement ce fut tout l'inverse quand il aperçu Yurio encore une fois en compagnie d'Otabek. Celui ci lui avait offert une peluche de tigre pour le féliciter et lui caressait les cheveux tendrement. Yurio quand à lui souriait. Il sourirait. C'était si rare que même JJ jurait ne l'avoir jamais vu ainsi.

Le cœur du canadien se serra tout à coup. Son ventre lui faisait mal, il sentait ses jambes se dérober sous lui en plein milieu d'un triple axel ce qui lui fit rater sa réception et il s'écroula sur la glace. La douleur de sa chute n'était rien comparée à ce qu'il ressentait dans son cœur. Il était perdu entre incompréhension, jalousie et désespoir. Le brun se releva tant bien que mal et termina son programme en ratant la plus part de ses sauts et s'écroula en pleurs sur la glace après sa pause finale. Malgré le soutien du public et de ses parents qui le prirent dans les bras à la sortie de la glace, Jean-Jacques ne pouvait se calmer et n'attendant même pas les résultats, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour enlever ses patins, remettre ses chaussures et un survêtement, et repartir en direction de l'hôtel pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

A la sortie des vestiaires se tenait Yurio, seul, adossé au mur. Il portait la veste bleu de son pays sur son costume de patinage, sa traditionnelle capuche noire remontée sur sa tête.

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre il ne s'était pas arrêté pour taquiner le blondinet et traça son chemin. Cependant il fut arrêté par ce denier qui l'interpella :

-Oi JJ !

Le canadien hésitait mais se retourna et afficha un sourire forcé surmonté par des yeux rougis par les larmes

-Tien Yuri-chan me parle spontanément quelle surprise ! Répondit-t'il d'un ton ironique avec une voix qui avait du mal à ne pas se briser.

-Arrête de te la raconter un peu ! T'a encore fait de la merde aujourd'hui ! tu joues a quoi ?

Le sourire de JJ s'effaça et il se rapprocha de Yuri jusqu'à poser un bras à coté de la tête du blond sur le mur et de l'autre main remonta le menton du plus petit vers lui. Ce dernier affichait un air mitigé entre incompréhension et gène.

-Et toi tu joue à quoi avec Otabek ?

Sa voix n'avait rien de gentil ou de moqueur comme à son accoutumé. Le canadien était cette fois très sérieux et Yurio perturbé par ce contraste et surtout cette question répondit :

-Quoi ?! Qu'es tu me raconte encore ?

-Il y a quoi entre vous ? Je t'ai jamais vu sourire ou être gentil avec quelqu'un à part lui ! Vous êtes ensemble c'est ça ?

JJ ne s'en rendait pas compte mais il criait presque et les larmes coulaient de ses yeux et roulaient sur ses joues.

Yurio était bouche bée devant le spectacle totalement inédit qu'il avait devant les yeux et surtout cette question pleine de sous entendue venant de son interlocuteur.

-A...Abrutit va ! Tu dit vraiment que des conneries comme toujours ! C'est juste mon meilleur pote c'est le seul ami que j'ai c'est normal qu'on se soutienne t'es vraiment trop con ! Puis qu'es ce que ça veut dire cette question ? Qu'es ce que ça peut te faire ?

Le plus âgé senti une vague de chaleur dans son cœur et dans son ventre et ses larmes se calmèrent.

-Tu dis la vérité ?….

-Pourquoi tu voudrai que je te mente sur ça ? T'es vraiment con des fois !

A ces mots JJ se pencha son visage amenant ses lèvres a quelques centimètres de celles du blond et chuchota d'un air qu'on lui connaissait mieux :

-Alors il n'y a plus d'obstacle dans ce cas ~

-Q...qu'es ce que-

Le Russe aux joues rouge cramoisies avait été coupé par les lèvre du Canadien emprisonnant les siennes dans un doux baiser. Il voulait se débattre, le frapper mais n'en eut pas la force comme aspiré dans un tourbillon d'émotions encore inconnues pour lui. Les muscles son corps refusaient de répondre il était comme enveloppé dans un nuage chaud qui paralysait ses sens. Ses bras, comme animés d'une volonté propre s'enroulèrent autour du cou du plus grand.

JJ, quand à lui, attendait que son homologue le frappe ou le repousse mais il fut agréablement surpris de voir que celui ci acceptait son baiser et l'attirait même à lui. Il ne savait pas si c'était bien la réalité ou un rêve mais il ne comptait pas s'arrêter la. Il entreprit d'ajouter sa langue au baiser recherchant celle du russe qui se fit d'abord timide mais qui finit par rejoindre sa jumelle dans une danse sensuelle.

Leur bouches se détachèrent au bout de longues minutes laissant un filet de salive comme seul lien entre eux.

Yurio était comme hypnotisé affichant un regard vitreux et un air perdu. JJ quand à lui était également transporté mais infiniment heureux. Il prit son amant par la taille, l'enlaça, déposa son menton sur l'épaule du plus petit et chuchota a son oreille :

-je suis impressionné Yuri-chan je m'attendais à ce que tu me frappes mais non je suppose que les baisers du king sont trop bons ~

Il était redevenu lui même et Yurio bien que toujours comme anesthésié lui frappa mollement la tête

-abrutit va…

A sa grand surprise Yurio se senti réellement décoller du sol cette fois. En effet JJ avait attrapé d'un bras ses jambes et de l'autre son dos et le portait contre lui comme une princesse.

-qu'es ce que tu fous bordel !

-j'amène ma reine dans un endroit spécial ~

Yurio surpris et toujours aussi gêné donna un coup sur le torse de son Canadien mais enfouis néanmoins sa tête contre son amant qui pris ceci pour une approbation.

Le jeune russe était léger et le canadien le porta facilement jusqu'à le déposer sur son lit dans sa chambre. Il se pencha au dessus de lui s'appuyant de chaque côté de la tête du blond et l'embrassa tendrement en chuchotant des « Yuri » plein de désirs ce qui ne manquait pas de faire de l'effet au blond qui, toujours aussi rougis, agrippait le cou de JJ en laissant s'échapper quelques gémissements étouffés. Le Canadien caressait doucement le visage de son Yuri adoré passant une main dans ses cheveux soyeux couleur de blé doré. De son autre main il passa sous le survêtement du plus jeune et caressa son dos. Sa peau était aussi douce qu'il l'avais imaginé dans ses rêves et il ne pouvais s'arrêter de la toucher. Il sépara sa bouche de celle de son amant et vint déposer un baiser dans le coup blanc porcelaine du plus jeune. Il sentait bon. Une odeur masculine mais raffinée aux senteurs sucrées qui lui donnait envie de le dévorer. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas a faire puis ce qu'il entrepris de lui mordre doucement le cou et d'y déposer un suçon ce qui déclencha un gémissement plus important de la part de Yurio qui essayait tant bien que mal de le cacher. Ceci fit sourire le Canadien qui continuait de déposer son sceau royal le long de son cou et de son épaule comme pour faire du blond sa propriété et n'hésita pas à chuchoter tout en léchant le lobe de son amoureux : Tu es a mon rien qu'a moi my Queen ~

Yurio lâcha un faible « la ferme » entre deux gémissement qu'il ne pouvait retenir.

Soudain JJ s'arrêta saisissant la main de son favori et l'entraîna dans la salle de bain.

-J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça ici avec toi ~ expliqua JJ avec un air lubrique

-D...dit pas des choses comme ça putain ! Abrutit ! Et arrête de m'imaginer dans tes fantasmes à la con !

-Oh mais maintenant ce ne sont plus des fantasme Yuri-chan~

A ces mots Jean-Jacques retira ses habits puis ceux de Yurio et l'enlaça de son corps nu contre le mur en carrelage froid de la salle de bain. Il alluma l'eau et saisit le visage de Yurio d'une main pour l'embrasser langoureusement. L'eau chaude coulant de la douche se mêlait au tendre baiser. Il senti contre sa virilité l'érection grandissante de son amant ce qui l'emplit de bonheur. Il stoppa le baiser pour se mettre à genoux et empoignant l'érection du blond commença a décrire des mouvements de langue autour.

Le jeune Russe qui n'avait jamais subit pareil traitement se tendit d'un coup et lâcha un énième gémissement qu'il ne pouvait retenir.

-Qu...qu'es ce que tu fous ça… ça se fait pas arrête !

-laisse toi faire tu verras mon amour

Yurio ferma les yeux et senti une grande chaleur venir de son bas ventre. Il ressentait des choses qui étaient toutes nouvelles pour lui et ce que lui faisait le Canadien le rendait fou. Il agrippa les cheveux noirs de son amant qui entama des vas et viens et des coup de langues qui ne tardèrent pas a faire venir le jeune tigre dans la bouche de JJ.

-Et bien et bien je suis vraiment bon pour faire ça hein Yuri-chan?~

-T...Ta geule ! J...J'ai pas l'habitude c'est tout

-mais oui mais oui bien-sur ~ cependant je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi my Queen ~

-Q...quoi ?!

-Laisse toi faire n'ai pas peur

il caressa les cheveux blonds mouillés du plus jeune et déposa un baiser sur son front. Celui ci se détendit un peu et s'assit sur le carrelage de la douche. Le canadien embrassa doucement le cou de Yuri tout en insérant doucement un doigt dans l'intimité de ce dernier qui se crispa d'un coup à son contact. Il n'était apparemment pas habitué a ce genre d'intrusions.

-A...Aïe putain qu'es ce que tu fou !

-relaxe toi mon Yuri ça ira tout seul

il sentais un léger relâchement sous ses doigts mais encore pas assez et s'occupa doucement son amant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt. Au moment ou il semblait assez détendu, JJ changea de position et plaça Yurio au dessus de lui.

-Je te laisse mener la danse a ton rythme Yuri vas y comme tu le sens

-M...me dit pas ça comme ça abrutit va ! Et me regarde pas !

-A vos ordres my Queen

pour mettre a l'aise son amant, même si c'était tentant de le regarder, JJ cacha ses yeux avec ses mains. Malgré ses yeux fermés il sentais son membre rentrer petit a petit doucement dans la chaleur de celui qu'il aimait tout cela rythmé par les gémissement de plaisir et de douleur de son jeune amour. Toujours les yeux fermés le Canadien caressa le corp et les cheveux de Yurio qui semblait apprécier et en eut des frissons de plaisir. Les vas et viens se firent de plus en plus intenses et profonds et les gémissements de Yurio toujours plus affirmés et pleins de désirs. Jean-Jacques n'y croyais pas il avait besoins de voir, d'ouvrir les yeux. Il ne pu se retenir et en ouvrant les yeux découvrit un spectacle des plus érotiques. Son Yuri, sa reine, l'objet de tout ses fantasmes gémissant de plaisir sur lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de donner à son tour des coups de bassins de plus en plus fort faisant crier yurio non pas de rage comme il en avait tant l'habitude mais de plaisir :

-JJ ! Aah ! JJ ! c...c'est bon putain de merde !

-mmmh oui Yuri, oui mon Yuri c'est bon

se sentant sur le point de venir, le Canadien changea de position portant le jeune russe qui, lui, agrippa ses jambes autour de sa taille et le pris contre le mur arrachant aux deux amant des cris de plaisirs toujours plus lubriques et passionés :

-JJ ! JJ ! Plus fort ! Je .. je vais venir !

-M...moi aussi Yuri je… je viens AAAAH

Dans un ultime gémissement Le brun jouit à l'intérieur du blond qui quand à lui avait rependu sa semence sur le corps des deux amants.

Le Canadien déposant Yuri sur le sol vient s'asseoir a ses côtés et déposant un baiser sur sa joue, lacha un « je t'aime » plein d'amour avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux.

\- Я тебя люблю abruti de JJ !

A ces mots Russes qu'il comprenait malgré tout très bien, le Canadien qui faisait semblant de dormir ne put retenir un sourire qui lui fendit le visage.

Quelques minutes plus tard il saisit une serviette qu'il déposa sur la tête du plus jeune et frotta doucement ces cheveux blonds.

-Ca va je peux le faire je suis pas un gosse ! S'énerva Yurio.

-Je m'occupe des cheveux de ma princesse enfin~

-Arrête de me prendre pour une nana t'es chiant avec ça je suis un mec merde !

-Bien bien à vous ordres mon prince~

A ces mots JJ mima une révérence et déposa un baiser sur la main du blond.

Comme quelques heures plus tôt, le Canadien souleva le Russe pour le déposer dans son lit sous la couette et le rejoint en le serrant contre lui. Il s'endormit comme dans un rêve dans les bras de Yuri Plisetski, sa royale obsession.


End file.
